Pinkie Swear
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: "When I come back, I promise I'll marry you! So until then, let's wait to get back to each other, alright?" A promise made when they were kids, undoubtedly forgotten with the passing time. But once a promise is made, it must be fulfilled, no matter the circumstances, no matter the odds. "I'm claiming back what is rightfully mine, Tetsuya. And that is you."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "When I come back, I promise I'll marry you! So until then, let's wait to get back to each other, alright?" A promise made when they were kids, undoubtedly forgotten with the passing time. But once a promise is made, it must be fulfilled, no matter the circumstances, no matter the odds. "I'm claiming back what is rightfully mine, Tetsuya. And that is you."**

**Kato: I know I'm supposed to update my mythology-revolving rated-T AkaKuro fic so you guys can get the M-scene for 'A Beautiful Affair', but so sorry. This baby has to leave my mind first before I can update any of the two. Please bear with me, okay? Ratings for this is T. May change in the future by the readers' (you) demand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental. (I learn those additional two lines while reading books. Xd They say a writer should say that at all times. I'm starting now. :3 )**

**Words of Gratitude: To my high school literature teacher who checked my essay paper with the same title as this fic, thank you for your kindness and for liking my way of writing. **

* * *

**Pinkie Swear**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

* * *

The future of every children starts as they step into the oh-so wonderful world called 'Education'. Or rather, as what parents will say so as to make it sound appealing, the nursery life. In this stage, children of varying ages start to become acquainted with one another, and friendships are being established between them. Who can ever forget outrageous proclaims of children once asked of what they want to become in the future? Who can ever forget the piercing loud cries during playtime, or simple things such as fun times in the sand box, the seemingly drunk giggles from the swings, or the shrill shrieks from the slides? They are all wonderful memories of a beautiful start towards the future. Or, as the parents see it, the oasis before the ticket to hell. But, to one child, he sees it as something natural or of daily occurrence.

Kuroko Tetsuya's life was never easy, he could say so himself as he hides cowardly behind his mother, his fists tightly clutching the pleats of his mother's faded long skirt. With wide sky blue eyes that only seemed to glitter with unease, he glanced about the playroom of the nursery, watching his supposed playmates enjoy themselves... or torture one another. He cowered further behind his mother's back, refusing to acquaint himself to possible friends.

"Tetsu, dear. Why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?" His mother asked as she plucks his hands away from her skirt before she knelt in front of him to clasp his hands.

"I'm scared," the boy answered, tears gathering in the corner of his round eyes. "What if they call Tetsu a ghost?"

"You won't know if you try," His mother offered an assuring smile before she stood up, taking him by the hand. "Here. I have a friend here who has a son studying here. Would you like to meet him?"

The child placed a finger on his lips shyly as he looks down onto the ground before hesitantly nodding. His mother smiled at his adorable son's antics before she led both of them inside the nursery.

* * *

"Katsumi-san!" Kuroko's mother called from afar. The small bluenette peered from his place behind his mother's skirt at a young beautiful lady with dark red hair that cascades just above her ample bosom. Her flaming red eyes glitter with recognition as she steps towards the bluenette's mother, arms stretched out in a gesture of hug.

_Will I burn if I look at them?_ Tetsu thought as he looks at the woman's mesmerizing eyes.

"Manami-san," the redhead female greeted, hugging Kuroko's mother tightly, unaware of the small bluenette. "It's been quite a long, long time. You have changed quite a lot," the woman commented, holding the bluenette in an arm's length as she assesses the bluenette's shoulder-length hair, down to her attire, finally noticing the small bluenette at the back.

"I can say the same, Katsumi-san," Manami commented as she offers a small smile. "Let me introduce to you my son. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Said bluenette shyly peeked from behind his mother's skirt, waving a bit to the woman when she offered him an affectionate smile.

"Your son looks so adorable I want to squeeze him!" Katsumi fawned, smiling affectionately at the boy who simply hid himself once again behind his mother's skirt. "He has your eyes and hair colour."

"Yes," Manami agreed, ruffling his son's hair, inducing a pout from the adorable child. "But he is more like his father though."

"True, true," the other agreed, chuckling slightly. "I can see his father's shyness in him too. Ah! Let me call my son so that we can talk and Tetsuya will have a playmate."

At the word 'playmate', the small bluenette perked up slightly.

"Seijuuro! Dear, come here for a while!" Katsumi called towards a small boy sitting on a table, reading what seems to be a compilation of stories. Said boy looked up immediately, and what the bluenette notices first was his eyes. Compared to Katsumi-san's lively red eyes, the boy's very own red eyes glimmer with fieriness.

His hair looks like mine. The small bluenette thought as he stares at that mop of red hair.

"Seijuuro," Katsumi started, pulling her son close to her once he approached them. "I want you to meet the child of mommy's friend."

The redhead tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion as he can only see his mother's friend.

"Umm..." a small voice breathed, causing his sharp eyes to immediately lock onto a small figure behind his mother's friend's back.

A small bluenette with timid wide blue eyes stared up at him shyly, waving one of his hands in a small gesture of hello.

"Hello," Seijuuro waved at the boy, a small smile on his lips as the boy cowers back behind his mother.

"Do you think you can keep Tetsuya company while mommy and her friend talks for a while?" Katsumi asked his son who merely nods in agreement.

"Be a good kid while I am away, alright, Tetsuya?" Manami told her son as she plucks his hands away from her skirt, waving to him as she walks away with Seijuuro's mother.

The bluenette squirmed slightly as he looks at the ground, not knowing what he should do. A hand stretched out in front of his face, startling him for a second. He looked up and gazed at the other kid. Or rather, the smile on the redhead's lips.

"Let's go," the redhead grasped one of the bluenette's small hands before dragging him to where he was sitting before.

* * *

"What's your name?" the boy named Seijuuro asked him as they sit, side-by-side on the cushions on the floor.

"T-Tetsu..." the bluenette stuttered, looking at the ground shyly and out of embarrassment.

"Tetsu?" the redhead repeated, pondering at the odd name.

"M-My name is Kuroko T-Tetsuya," the bluenette added hastily, his hands fidgeting.

"That's a nice name!" the redhead commented, flashing a smile at the other.

"My name is Akashi Seijuuro. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you t-too..." Kuroko answered, looking up slightly at the redhead with a smile of his own.

"You're adorable," the redhead commented when the bluenette smiled at him, causing the bluenette to blush in embarrassment.

"I am not!" he pouted, crossing his petite arms around his small frame, earning a chuckle from the other.

"So, Tetsuya, how old are you?" Akashi asked, looking at the bluenette.

"Four!" the small bluenette held out four of his fingers, his eyes gleaming with something akin to happiness. "How old is Sei-kun?"

"Sei-kun?" Akashi repeated the nickname skeptically. "Well, I'm five."

"Eh? Sei-kun is like my onii-chan," Kuroko mumbled, tilting his head to the side in realization. Such cute gesture caused the other child to blush slightly.

"Do you have any friends here?" Akashi asked as he places his books on the small table. The small bluenette took a look at them, wondering why the other had a lot of story books.

"Tetsu has no friends," Kuroko shook his head as he uncrosses his arms, placing his hands on his lap. "No one can see Tetsu. People call Tetsu a ghost. Only okaa-san and otou-san can see Tetsu. Only okaa-san and otou-san love Tetsu."

"I can see you, Tetsuya," the redhead answered, a small smile on his lips. "I can see Tetsuya."

"Can Tetsu and Sei-kun be friends?" the bluenette asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Akashi agreed, nodding his head twice in confirmation. "I'll be your first friend here."

"Yay!" Without thinking, the small bluenette launched himself at the other child, hugging him tightly by the waist. "Tetsu loves Sei-kun!"

The redhead blushed a bright red at the other's declaration. He returned the hug after a while, patting the small bluenette on his back lightly.

"I love Tet-chan too," the redhead answered with a bright smile.

"Tet-chan?" the bluenette repeated with a small frown on his face. "Tet-chan! I'll be Tet-chan and you'll be Sei-kun!" the bluenette giggled slightly at the cute nicknames they made for each other.

"Alright!" Akashi agreed as he sits up with the small bluenette still clinging to him. "Umm, do you mind sitting up, Tet-chan? You're kind of heavy…"

"Oops! S-Sorry!" the bluenette stuttered as he untangles himself from the redhead, a small blush on his puffy cheeks.

"It's alright," Akashi patted the bluenette on the head in reassurance upon sitting up.

"Tet-chan and Sei-kun will play!" Kuroko said excitedly as he scoots closer to the redhead.

_Too cute._ Akashi thought to himself as he scoots back further, a bright blush on his cheeks. The redhead merely nodded at the bluenette's exclaim.

"Sei-kun will always be with Tet-chan, ne?" the bluenette asked, smiling, looking expectantly at the redhead.

"Umm… Tet-chan, I have to leave," Akashi answered with a small frown.

"Eh? Where will Sei-kun go?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side out of curiosity, looking at the other child with confusion.

"We're moving to America in two weeks."

"…. Is Sei-kun leaving Tet-chan?" Kuroko asked quietly, looking at his hands on his lap. "Will Sei-kun leave Tet-chan alone?"

"Hey, Tet-chan," Small arms encircled his petite body as he was pulled into a warm hug by his friend. "I'll be back, alright? I won't leave Tet-chan for long."

"How will Tet-chan know if Sei-kun is lying or not?" the bluenette asked, peeking up from Akashi's chest.

"Let's make a promise then!" Akashi raised his pinkie finger to the small bluenette who frowned in confusion.

"Promise?" he asked, raising his pinkie finger as well.

"Hai!" Akashi nodded, crossing their pinkies. "When I come back, I promise I'll marry you! So until then, let's wait to get back to each other, alright?"

"Sei-kun won't leave Tet-chan after that?" Kuroko asked hopefully, his eyes bright with expectancy.

"I won't leave Tet-chan after that," Akashi promised as he raises their entwined pinkie fingers.

"T-Then Tet-chan promises too! I'll wait for Sei-kun to get back and I'll marry Sei-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed as he hugs the redhead tightly. Said redhead smiled affectionately at the cute bluenette in his grasp.

But it was a promise made as a child, and children tend to forget, fragments of their memories scattering, passing along with the time. He could no longer remember the other, or the endearment they used to call each other. It was just the color red, his color, that allowed the bluenette not to completely bury him into his past. But a promise is a promise. A promise has to be fulfilled, no matter the circumstances, no matter the odds.

"It's a promise!"

It's a promise…

* * *

**Thirteen years later…**

"Tetsuya! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day in school!" his mother hollered from their dining room.

What then am I doing here in this world again? A sixteen-year old bluenette questioned himself as he stares with blank emotionless at the world from his small window.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is bound to happen soon?" he asked rhetorically as he closes his eyes, breathing in the cold breeze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**'Katsumi' in Japanese means 'victorious beauty'. 'Manami' on the other hand means 'affectionate beauty' or 'love sea.'**

**Kato: :3 Short note is short. Yosh. I'll update Gaea later or tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kato: Wow… Just wow. Thank you so much for your support in this story. O.O I was overwhelmed when I checked my e-mail and received more than a hundred for the first day. It was really overwhelming and it left me really speechless. Sad to say, I can't update this story until next Sunday due to personal reasons so I decided to give you guys some early update so I won't lose my momentum. I may post some one-shots from time to time as well to compensate for my late updates. So there. **

**LINK TO CHILD KUROKO AND AKASHI PICTURE: zerochan 1272529 (remove spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental.**

**Words of Gratitude: To all that support my stories, thank you very much! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Apparition of the mind**

Memories collapse with the passing of the time. It fades, drifts along the wind in such incomprehensible pattern, in small microscopic fragments. With the loss of memories, one would question if such moments are fabricated by the mind or imagination. Akashi Seijuuro begs to differ with such perception. Memories are not lost unless one decides to push it aside. Every event that transpires from the past, present, and distant future represents the inevitability he knows he has the capability to manipulate on his will. Gone was the childish attitude of his past, replaced by a young man of authority and sureness.

"I'll be off for school, hahaue," he announced in a casual tone as he slowly descends the stairs, fixing his black school tie before buttoning up his white blazer.

"Oh, Seijuuro! I can't believe you're all grown up now," His mother cooed, hugging him tightly from behind as she presses one of her cheeks against his.

"Hahaue," he sighed, placing a hand on the woman's arm around his neck, tugging at it. "Please, I have to get going," he murmured, as he plucks the hands away from his body, brushing his attire for any wrinkles.

"Alright, alright," His mother pouted, crossing her arms. "Just remember that we have an appointment tonight. I'm sure Tetsuya will be thrilled to see that you are back again."

"I'm sure he will," Akashi murmured, his lips curving a tad bit upwards at the familiar name of his childhood friend, and admittedly, the only person he has ever cared for. How long has it been since his last meeting with the bluenette?

* * *

_"No! I don't want Sei-kun to go!" the bluenette wailed, clutching the redhead tightly as tears stream relentlessly down his pale puffy cheeks._

_The two mothers could only stare at their children, sympathizing with them, and yet, they were elated at the relationship that has developed between the two._

_"Tetsu dear," Manami-san quietly approached her son, placing a hand on his head, caressing the teal-sea colored locks soothingly. "You have to let Seijuuro-kun go. Didn't he promise that he'll come back?"_

_"I know…" the boy sniffled, burying his face on Akashi's chest. "But I don't want Sei-kun to go! Sei-kun stays here! Sei-kun will always be with Tet-chan!"_

_"Tetsu…" The woman could only heave a sigh as she casts a worried glance at Seijuuro's mother._

_"Tet-chan," Akashi called the bluenette softly, tilting his head up as he wipes the tears away from his cheeks. "Please don't cry, alright? I promise I'll come back, Tet-chan."_

_"But I don't want Sei-kun to go!" The child persisted, puffing his cheeks out in persistence, causing the other to smile a little._

_"I also don't want to leave Tet-chan behind. But I promise you, I'll come back alright. We did promise we'll get married, right?" Akashi reminded the small bluenette, ruffling his hair lightly._

_"Marriage?" Both mothers gasped at that, a look of surprise and glee on their faces._

_"Yes, okaa-san," Kuroko snifflrd, hugging the redhead tighter. "Tet-chan will marry Sei-kun when he comes back!"_

_"Oh my!" Akashi's mother mumbled, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my! My god, Seijuuro! We better leave then so we can come back soon and you two can get married!"_

_"Katsumi-san!" Kuroko's mother exclaimed, flabbergasted._

_"Oh, come on, Manami-san. If the two of them has decided on it, we can only support on them," Akashi's mother waved her hands dismissively at the thought. "Besides, it would be an honor to have such a cute son-in-law like Tetsuya!"_

_"Tetsu…" His mother could see the fierce determination in his eyes. Sighing, she merely nodded before flashing the two children a smile. "Alright. Tet-chan, if you want to marry Sei-kun, you should let him go so he can come back soon."_

_"Promise?" Kuroko looked at Akashi hopefully, holding out his pinkie finger._

_"Promise," Akashi nodded, raising a pinkie finger as well and crossing it with the other's._

_"Be good while I'm gone, Tet-chan."_

* * *

"Are you finished with your reminiscing, Seijuuro?" A soft voice cut through his reverie, snapping him back to reality. He glanced at his mother and shook his head upon seeing an amused expression on her features.

"Hahaue, you have that creepy look on your face again," the redhead commented as he slings his school bag casually on one of his shoulders.

"Oh come on, Sei!" His mother pouted as she sees the boy to the front door. "I'm just excited! Manami-san has been telling me how my adorable soon-to-be son-in-law has grown into a fine handsome young man!"

"And you have not been telling me that because…?" Katsumi-san gulped audibly, noticing the darkening aura of her son_. I actually have the chance to even speak to him on the phone and meet with him, yet you didn't even inform me?_ was the unspoken question.

"Well, whatever. I have to go. I'll see you later, hahaue," Akashi murmured before opening the front door to their house.

"Wait, Sei! I-" The front door shut close before the woman could continue her sentence.

"Oh well," she sighed dejectedly as she leans against the wall. "I'm sure he'll find out soon that he has his fiancée as his schoolmate."

* * *

"You don't seem to be excited, Tetsu."

"Not much of a surprise there. He's always emotionless."

Said addressee glanced at the owner of those voices, a look of recognition on his blank face as he approaches the two.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. It's nice to see you here," he commented, bowing before the two out of pleasantry.

"Tch. Don't act as if we didn't inform you about our enrollment here in Teiko High," Aomine grunted in displeasure as he slings one of his arms around the emotionless boy who huffed at the sudden heavy weight.

"Yeah. The three of us have been together since middle school so it's no brainer we end up in the same school," Kagami added.

"Aomine-kun, you are heavy," Kuroko commented before unceremoniously hitting the man on the stomach, causing the other to gasp in pain, removing his hold on the other.

"Ouch! The hell, Tetsu!" the bluenette growled, clutching at his stomach in pain.

"Sorry about that Aomine-kun. My hand must have slipped," he answered, though a small playful smile decorated his lips. Kagami just snickers at what happened as he walks past Aomine, walking side by side with Kuroko.

"So, have you checked where your homeroom is?" Kagami inquired, snickering as the taller bluenette walks behind them, keeping some distance between him and the emotionless boy.

"No, I haven't," Kuroko answered with a shake of his head. "I just arrived a few minutes ago. Have you?"

"Yep," Aomine answered from the back. "The three of us are in the same classroom. Welcome aboard to a hyper first year in high school."

"I do not find the thought enticing, Aomine-kun," Kuroko answered nonchalantly, causing the other to shout in protest at that as the three of them walk to their classroom. This year seemed promising, Kuroko thought. And he could not even ask for more, relief flooding through his system at the thought of having his two closest friends in the same class as him.

"By the way, Kuroko. Have you decided on what club to join?" Kagami asked, earning the attention of the small bluenette.

"Well…" the bluenette placed a finger on his chin, tapping it lightly. "The basketball club seems promising…"

"Yeah. We can continue our titles here!" Kagami agreed as they enter their classroom, catching the attention of their classmates who cower back from the sizes of Aomine and Kagami.

"The "Red Tiger" and the "Blue Panther". How promising," Kuroko murmured, chuckling a tad bit at the names they earned back in middle school.

"Oy! You earned yourself a title as well, ya know," Aomine intervened with a grin. "'Shadow Phantom'~ You know, I never did understand the logic behind the name. Still find it cool though."

"I see," was the said phantom's only answer as he situates himself on a chair beside the window near the very back of the classroom. Aomine sat beside him while Kagami sat in front.

"The basketball club better be prepared then for our grand entrance," Kagami uttered, a small smirk plastered on his face. A similar one on Aomine's.

"Specific ones," Kuroko answered under his breath so the two won't hear him glancing outside the window, shutting himself out from the noise of the classroom.

Entering high school is no big deal to him. Ever since he entered grade school, he already has a clear vision of what to expect out of attending his classes. A step higher out of childhood, a step closer to a boring life of white-collared jobs. He wonders to himself… When has his perception to things changed? When has he become emotionless as he is?

My invisible presence.

That was it, he thought. Shut away from others even up to this age, no one seems to see him at all. On rare occasions, some do but decide to ignore it, thinking that perhaps, he was just an illusion of some sort. He has always been alone ever since nursery so the fact that he has Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki as his friends is enough as a blessing for him. Though the two bicker most of the time like some couple, he does not mind it one bit seeing that it is a common occurrence already and the two always patch up after any disagreement. The three became friends back in middle school, with basketball as their common ground. They became known as the living prodigies of the world of basketball in Japan and many anticipate their appearance out of the junior league. Truth be told, despite the attention they have gathered for themselves, nothing seems to be different to them. Most especially, to Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Settle down class," a voice ordered sharply, causing the students to scurry to their chairs. "Except for Mr. Aomine Daiki. Aomine-kun, please stand up."

Kuroko and Kagami stared incredulously at their friend, wondering what he has done on the very first day of school.

"Yes, ma'am?" Aomine grunted, a frown on his face as the old woman, the principal it seems, assessed him once before pointing at an empty chair at the very front. "Given due assessment and consideration, you are to sit here at the front temporarily."

"Under what assessment, ma'am?" Aomine asks, irritated.

"Your grades in middle school," the principal answered simply. "If you wish to retain your stay here, though it is a basketball scholarship, your grades have to improve."

"Do I have any other choices?" the bluenette asked, his hands twitching in irritation.

"This condition is only temporary if you manage to improve, that is," was the simple answer.

With an inaudible grumble, he got his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, snorting at the sympathetic looks on the faces of his friends before trudging to the front, plopping on the chair with a grunt.

"That is not the only reason for my visit here," the principal announced to the class, approaching the teacher's table and taking the seating arrangement folder before turning to the class. "There is a foreign student joining this class so I ask for your sincerest welcome to him and that you behave properly or else, we'll face in my office," she looked pointedly at each student.

"This has to be interesting," Kagami murmured to Kuroko who simply nodded in agreement.

"Akashi Seijuuro, please come in."

Whispers and giggles fill the room as said student entered the humble room.

**Red.**

_**A fiery red.**_

That was the first thing that entered the bluenette's thoughts as he lays his eyes on said foreign student.

_Have we met before?_ He questioned himself as he takes in the other's appearance.

* * *

_His hair looks like mine._

* * *

"His name is Akashi Seijuuro. I expect all of you to treat him nicely," the principal announced, not minding the whisperings in the class.

The teen could only suppress a sigh as seemingly lustful eyes from the female population of the classroom close in on him.

* * *

_"What's your name?" the boy asked him as they sit, side-by-side on the cushions on the floor._

_"T-Tetsu..." _

_"Tetsu?" _

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko. Are you alright?" Kagami inquired as the bluenette clutches his head, a distant look on his face.

"Akashi-kun is born here in Japan so you will have no problem communicating with him," the principal continued as the teen bows to the class in pleasantry, a disinterested look on his face.

"Do you have any questions, Akashi-kun?"

"None at the moment, ma'am," he answered, keeping his face composed when the female students squealed at the smoothness of his voice.

* * *

_"Tetsu loves Sei-kun!"_

_"I love Tet-chan too." _

_"Tet-chan? Tet-chan! I'll be Tet-chan and you'll be Sei-kun!"_

* * *

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami whispered urgently as the bluenette tightens his grip on his head, closing his eyes in pain, black spots forming in his eyes.

What was happening?

* * *

_"…. Is Sei-kun leaving Tet-chan? Will Sei-kun leave Tet-chan alone?"_

_"Hey, Tet-chan. I'll be back, alright? I won't leave Tet-chan for long."_

_"How will Tet-chan know if Sei-kun is lying or not?"_

_"Let's make a promise then!" _

_"Promise?"_

* * *

By now, Kuroko was panting softly on his seat, groaning as he shakes the pain from his head. His eyes are slightly spinning.

_Red._

_**Red.**_

_**A fiery red.**_

_**His color of red.**_

"You'll be sitting beside…" the principal glanced at the folder, scanning for the redhead's name. "Ah, here we are. You are sitting beside Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun please stand up."

Said bluenette blinked slightly, pushing the nausea away before shakily standing up.

* * *

_"Hai! When I come back, I promise I'll marry you! So until then, let's wait to get back to each other, alright?"_

_"Sei-kun won't leave Tet-chan after that?"_

_"I won't leave Tet-chan after that."_

_"T-Then Tet-chan promises too! I'll wait for Sei-kun to get back and I'll marry Sei-kun!"_

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Akashi blurted out, staring wide-eyed at the bluenette who stared back uneasily, his hands gripping his table tightly.

"Do you know Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun?" The principal inquires skeptically but was ignored by the latter who simply approached the bluenette.

"Tetsuya," A hand tilted his head up lightly. Akashi flashed a breathtaking smile at the bluenette before hugging him tightly, burying his face on the mop of teal-sea colored hair.

**Red.**

A fast palpitating heartbeat.

"Tet-chan… I missed you so much," Akashi whispered, hugging the bluenette tighter, oblivious to the shocked stares from the other occupants of the room.

_**A fiery red.**_

"Tet-chan, it's me," Kuroko simply blinked, his head spinning as Akashi holds him at an arm's length. "Sei-kun. Don't you remember me?"

* * *

_"It's a promise!"_

_It's a promise…_

* * *

"Tetsuya!"

A shout of his name was the last thing he heard before the black spots on his eyes completely consumed his being, causing him to faint in the arms of his fiancée.

Well, not that he was aware of that in the present.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Kato: Er… So yeah. Don't expect any updates till after next Sunday. Too busy. Leave a review for any comments. Er… yeah. Bye bye. My back needs healing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kato: I SHOULD be uploading the other one first but…. Meh. =3= It can wait tomorrow. So, some reviews require to be answered here so that you guys are informed and not just one reader. So…. I'll answer some here. :D **

**From PurpleSong: Is Kuroko gonna remember after waking up?**

**Answer: No. He won't and never will. Nyahahahaha! :D /coughs/ I'm just kidding. Well… actually, he won't really remember. :D Kuroko's case is similar to a medical case I've heard from somewhere and I am adapting it in this story. He won't remember and the opening memories for every chapter are bits of their two weeks together from Akashi's mind. :D So yeah…. Our poor Kuroko won't remember after waking up. Yet. ;)**

**LINK TO CHILD KUROKO AND AKASHI PICTURE: zerochan 1272529 (remove spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi. I personally claim this plot line and whatever comes out of it. Any semblance to any other stories from this fandom or any fandom is purely coincidental. Any characters that may bear any semblance, name or face or quality, is also purely coincidental.**

**Words of Gratitude: To all that support my stories, thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Forgotten**

_It's painful when the person you love has simply forgotten about you and moved on, as if you were merely a thing of the past._

* * *

_"Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" A high-pitched voice of an enthusiastic toddler reverberated throughout the quiet nursery room upon the child's entry, looking for his dear friend whom he knew was merely reading a book there. True to his assumptions, Akashi peered up from the book that he is currently reading, smiling faintly and setting it down onto his table as the bluenette approached him from where he sat on the furthest corner of the room._

_"Tet-chan," the eldest of the two opened his arms wide, as far as they would go, as the bluenette launched himself into those open arms, hugging the redhead tightly. "Oof! Hey, is something wrong?"_

_"Ne, ne, can we play outside?" the toddler asked with a pleading look in his cerulean orbs. "Sei-kun is always reading books. Don't you get bored?"_

_"It's too hot outside. I don't like to play when the sun is high up," Akashi answered, pulling the boy gently to sit up. "I don't get bored from reading books too. There are some books that are really nice to read."_

_Kuroko glanced at the book on the redhead's desk, unconsciously scooting over as he hesitantly pokes the open book before retracting his hand back._

_"Is that a good book?" Kuroko asked curiously._

_"It has a good lesson," Akashi answered as he picked the book up, placing it on his lap._

_"What is it about?" The ever curious bluenette asked as he moves closer to his friend, an incredulous expression on his face as he scrutinizes the illustrations on the current page._

_"The story is called 'The Boy who cried Wolf'," Akashi explained, resting his right index finger on an illustration of a creature, which Kuroko assumed to be the wolf. "Have you heard its story?"_

_"No," Kuroko answered, shaking his head. "Mama never read stories to me before. Mama's always busy."_

_"Well…" Akashi trailed off hesitantly, not sure what to answer to that. "The story is about a boy who repeatedly tricks the villagers into thinking that his flock is being attacked by a wolf."_

_"What's a flock?" the bluenette asked, frowning at the weird term._

_"Umm… It's like a group. The flock here is a group of sheep. You know, the fluffy ones," Akashi explained._

_"Oh! Group of sheep!" the toddler nodded feverishly in understanding. "What happened?"_

_"In the end, when a real wolf attacked his sheep, no one helped him because they did not believe him, and all his sheep died."_

_"Ehh? That's not right. They should have helped him. People help each other, right?" Kuroko voiced out with a frown at the unjustifiable act._

_"Well…" Akashi closed the book before facing the bluenette. "When people lie, it's hard to believe whatever they say again. We lose trust in them so we think that whatever they say will always be a lie."_

_"Wow! Sei-kun is smart!" Kuroko commented, causing the other to be slightly flustered._

_"That's…"_

_"I don't want to be like that," Kuroko answered solemnly. "I want people to believe me!"_

_"Then Tet-chan should never ever lie, alright?" Akashi commented, smiling at the enthusiastic toddler._

_"Hai! Tet-chan will never ever lie! Tet-chan will always say the truth!" Kuroko exclaimed._

_"Is that a promise?" Akashi asked._

_"It's a promise!"_

* * *

His head felt stuffy, and he can hear a faint buzzing in his mind and could in his ears. He definitely felt nauseous with all those simultaneous reactions in his body, that even keeping still did not help at all. He could be ascertained that that meant he's still alive though, with the unwelcomed stimulations being a proof of that. He opened heavy lids, closing them harshly in an instant as brightness blinds his vision temporarily, causing him to groan in displeasure. He heard a faint calling of his voice, a distinct voice he was uncertain of if familiar or foreign uttering his name. His first name. Concealing his surprise with feigned disinterest, he opened his eyes once again, rapidly blinking them as he stares at the white ceiling above him.

'Where am I?' he asked himself as he looks around, not that there was much to see from his position. He flexed his body experimentally, sighing in relief as he seemed to be able to move them. He made a move to sit up, but was pushed back onto the bed by a pair of warm hands.

"You should not move about yet," a voice quietly reprimanded him.

'Who…?' he glanced to the side, his cerulean orbs bearing onto ruby irises. "Where am I?"

"You're in the school's infirmary. You passed out during homeroom period," Those piercing irises seemed to scrutinize him thoroughly, as if wondering…. Wondering about something he could not fathom.

"That's…" Kuroko answered, trying not to remember what happened as his head began to throb once again. "Ah, thank you for bringing me here. I apologize for the trouble that it has caused you."

The redhead did not comment on that as he simply stared at the bluenette, making the later uneasy, being scrutinized under such fierce gaze.

"You…" he started, causing the bluenette to glance up, almost hesitantly. "You don't remember me do you?"

"…. Should I?" Kuroko queried. "You called me 'Tet-chan' earlier…. right? Have we… met before?"

"We have," the redhead answered, closing his eyes for a moment. "Guess you really can't remember. It's been thirteen years after all."

"I… can't remember," the bluenette answered. "I can't remember you. But somehow…"

"Somehow?"

"…. It's nothing," Kuroko answered, closing his eyes.

_Your color of red is so familiar…_

The other did not press on the matter, seeing as the bluenette did not want to talk about it.

"Your name… it's Akashi Seijuuro, right?" Kuroko queried, peering up at said person.

"Yes," Akashi curtly answered. "I'm surprised you remember after that episode you had."

"How are we… related? How do we know each other?" Cerulean eyes glinted with something akin to incredulity as he bears his gaze at the redhead.

"We are childhood friends and we've been together always until I migrated," A warm hand gently held one of his, causing cerulean orbs to widen a tad bit. "You are also my fia-"

**BAM!**

"Kuroko/Tetsu!" Twin shouts of his name cut off whatever the other was supposed to say. With a sigh and an apologetic look to the deadpan redhead, he moved his gaze to his pair of friends who hurriedly scurry over to his side, seeming oblivious to the other occupant of the room who, at that moment, was trying to control his temper.

"Oi! You okay, man? Geez! Passing out like that all of a sudden… What has gotten into you?!" Kagami reprimanded him.

"Tch. Troublesome. You didn't eat breakfast again, didn't you?" Aomine grunted from beside Kagami, shaking his head in distaste.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, you two are like mother hens. Please get a room," Kuroko commented emotionlessly, his answer earning him shouts of protest from his friend.

"Tch! Idiot! It's because we care about you!" Aomine answered gruffly. "Sheesh, what has really gotten into you? Passing out like that. Have you eaten your breakfast this morning?"

"I have."

"Dehydrated?" Kagami asked.

"As if. He drinks milkshakes too much to be dehydrated," Aomine retorted. "Must be the heat then?"

"Supposedly," Kagami answered .

"Look," Kuroko intervened, raising a hand. "As much as I appreciate your… company, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun interrupted Akashi-kun. You did not even greet him at all."

"Huh?" The two blurtes out dumbly before looking at the said deadpan person.

"Oh. Sorry for intruding. Thank you for taking Kuroko to the infirmary," Kagami bowed apologetically to Akashi, flustered at his lack of mannerism.

"Tch. What can I say? He's short so I didn't see him," Aomine mumbled under his breath, scratching his neck.

"Care to repeat that?" Akashi challenged the tall bluenette with a glare.

"Let's go," Kagami intervened, dragging Aomine to the door. "Sheesh, he's a new student. Learn some respect, idiot," He then turned to Kuroko, making a small wave. "Get well soon. I don't want to be stuck with this idiot for long."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Aomine shouted as the door to the infirmary slammed shut behind the two of them, leaving Kuroko and Akashi to themselves once again.

"I'm sorry for Aomine-kun's behavior," Kuroko mumbled as Akashi moves closer towards him, seeing as he backed away when the two made a grand entrance minutes ago.

"That's fine," Akashi mumbled, before his voice became inaudible. "I'll just find a way to punish that brute later."

"What was that?" Kuroko asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Nothing," the other waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing the thought. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am…" Kuroko murmured as he slowly sits up, placing a hand on his head. "Thank you again for bringing me here… Akashi-kun."

"No problem," Akashi answered, one of his eyes wincing slightly at the new manner Tetsuya, his Tet-chan, was addressing to him. "Rest here for a while. I'll go get us something to eat."

"Wait!" Kuroko made a move to get off the bed, but was hurriedly pushed back gently by the redhead. "I do not wish to trouble you any further."

"Then please remember me soon, Tet-chan," Akashi answered with a soft smile, brushing the bluenette's locks away from his face in a small gesture of assurance, before his face went back to its usual cool façade. "You better stay here. The nurse will be back soon from her lunch break and she wants to see if you're fine by then. I'll buy us lunch so you need not worry."

"But-"

"No buts," Akashi cut him off. "Take this as a little treat from your childhood friend."

"Alright… Thank you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko conceded as the redhead stands up and heads for the door.

"By the way…" Akashi murmured as he opens the door. "I would appreciate it if you would call me 'Sei-kun'. It would really make me happy if you call me by the old nickname you gave me."

With that, he closed the door, leaving the bluenette to ponder his words.

"Sei-kun…" he mumbled, shuddering at how foreign, yet oddly familiar coming from his lips. He adjusted his position on the bed so that his head rests comfortably on the pillow provided.

"Ara…" Kuroko mumbled, remembering something. "Just know, before Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun intervened, what was he about to say?"

* * *

"Look! Isn't that guy handsome?"

"What beautiful hair and eyes!"

"Such a perfect body! Kyaa! I think I'm in love!"

"Back off! He won't be interested in someone like you!"

"Is he the rumored foreign student? He looks so cool!"

Akashi Seijuuro sighed, placing a hand on his nape as he tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes in exasperation. Girls. He could not really fathom them and their obsession to guys. He expected something like this upon enrolling to this school but… With the number of female students along the hallway, practically drooling over him….

It's worth it. He told himself. Tetsuya was here, so it's worth it.

He idly wondered to himself, did his mother know that Tetsuya was in the same school as him?

Come to think of it, she did decide on this school after much insistence. Akashi mused over the thought. She probably did this on purpose…. Well, thank you, mother.

He shut off the ogling of the female students at him and heads toward the cafeteria for himself and Tetsuya.

"Ah, hey."

He stopped in his tracks, turning towards the sound of that voice.

"Tetsuya's friend," he murmured as he faces the other redhead. He glanced about the room, looking for the other, arching a brow when he did not find him in the room. "What do you want?"

"It's Kagami Taiga," Kagami answered gruffly. "How is Kuroko doing?"

"He's fine. He's just resting for now. I'm buying him lunch so if you would excuse me-"

"I'll accompany you," Kagami cut him off as he heads for the queue. "I mean, you don't know what he eats, right?"

"That's quite considerate of you," Akashi murmured, following suit, shaking his head at the hushed whispers of the others. "Is he picky with food?"

"Shouldn't you know?" the taller of the two pondered. "I mean, you've practically hugged him during homeroom and called him using a weird nickname."

"Are you making a scandal out of it?" Ruby irises narrowed into slits at that.

"Nope," Kagami answered with a playful smirk. "But the whole class has. And the Newspaper Club will."

Akashi looked at him pointedly, demanding an explanation.

"Well, you, the new rumored foreign student suddenly hug him, the rumored phantom player on Japan's basketball league. With your looks and current popularity, and his popularity in the basketball league, it doesn't take much logic to realize that students will be interested in both of you. What is your relation to him, and he to you? That is something the student body most likely would like to find out," Kagami mumbled, grabbing teriyaki bread from the food store.

"He..." Akashi commented. "Tetsuya, that is. Did he not mention anything about having a childhood friend before?"

"Hmm… Nope," Kagami answered, grabbing an orange juice and handing the teriyaki bread to the other redhead. "As far as I can remember, he did not have a friend until middle school. The guy was practically all by himself back then, before Aomine and I showed up. To be honest, compared with his emotionless attitude now, he was far worst back then."

"Far worst?" Akashi queried, handing the woman at the store the payment for the food he purchased.

"Yep. Hey, if you're curious, why not ask him about that?" Kagami suggested, walking away from the redhead.

"Did you accompany me just to pry me for details?"

"Hmm… Perhaps? Gotta be careful when a new person shows up, claiming your friend," Kagami flashed a cheeky grin, waving to Akashi once as he walks away.

"Tch," was the other's curt reply before walking away.

He was far worst back then.

_'What had happened back then?'_

A nagging thought, yet no available answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Kato: Weeeeeee~ :D Read and review, nyaaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kato: So… update…. Very hard to update again, as you can see. TT^TT And I have been getting fanfic ideas for other animes too so... QAQ I'm so sorry. QAQ A-Anyway, here's an update of Pinkie Swear. Please enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to its creator.**

**Words of Gratitude: To those that have been supporting this story so far. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Intersection**

_All this time, you have been the one that has been aimlessly chasing in hopes of catching me. This time, let me be the one that will do the aimless chasing in hopes of catching you._

* * *

_'I am pretty sure Akashi-kun specifically said 'nurse', but…'_

Cerulean eyes bore into emotionless Jade orbs, engaging themselves into what seem to be a staring contest. Awkward as it seem, the two simply continue to stare at each other, as if urging the other to break the ice first.

"What? Never seen a male nurse before?" The newcomer, a stoic bespectacled green-haired man questioned as he moves towards the medicinal cabinet, ignoring the bluenette's stare.

"I have… not. Pardon me for not expecting your… presence," the bluenette apologized as the man casually takes out a thermometer, cleaning it carefully with a pure white cloth. "You look very young, Mr. Nurse."

"Of course," the man scoffed, as if what the bluenette had said was matter-of-factly as he approaches the bluenette, holding the thermometer near his lips. "I am merely a student here. I work here during breaks and after classes."

"Why is that, Mr. Nurse?" Kuroko queried before he opened his mouth, taking the tip of the thermometer in his lips.

"For experience. I am pursuing a career on medicine. Doctor," he answered nonchalantly, as he takes out a stethoscope and placed it around his neck.

Kuroko merely nodded at that, seeing as he could not talk with the thermometer in his mouth. Though he did flinch when said man moved too close to his liking to check his pulse and breathing.

"You seem to be fine," he deduced as he carefully pulls out the thermometer from Kuroko's lips. "And your temperature is normal. Your pulse and breathing are stable and you don't look dehydrated as well… Tell me, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"I have."

"Do you have any experiences of fainting in the past?"

"Not that I can recall, no."

"This is strange…" the man examined him carefully, tapping a finger on his chin. "You don't look as if you are suffering from exhaustion or depression, or any lack of nutrition for that matter. Is your health record complete?"

"My mother is the only one that took the liberty to get that for me," Kuroko answered nonchalantly as he slowly sits up. "Though I know my doctor and his office."

"If you do not mind," the man mumbled as he approaches his desk, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. "Please write down on this paper the name of your doctor and his clinic. You should know that every student here is obliged to provide all details of their health records, so we have the right to access them."

"I understand, Mr. Nurse," he gently grabbed the pen and paper, scribbling the details.

"It's Midorima."

"Pardon?" Kuroko looked up as he hands the paper back to the man.

"It's Midorima. My name. Midorima Shintarou. 'Mr. Nurse' sounds very annoying," Midorima explained, fixing his glasses as he takes the paper and pen from the bluenette's hands before placing them onto his table. At the same time, the door to the infirmary opened, showing Akashi Seijuuro with what he bought from the canteen.

"That's a nice name," Kuroko commented as the redhead approaches his bed.

"Any casualties?" Akashi asked, turning to the bespectacled man.

"I have checked his pulse and breathing, if he has a case of dehydration, exhaustion or depression, but there seems to be none. There are no records of such incidents in his health records as well. In such case, I can only assume that something has triggered him to feel faint," Midorima explained as Akashi sits on the bed, beside the bluenette.

"It won't be a regular occurrence, would it?" the redhead asked, crossing his arms and legs casually.

"I cannot determine that," Midorima answered truthfully. "Unless we find out what triggered him to faint, I cannot say for sure. This is just an advice, but I suggest you stay close to him. There is no telling when or when he may experience another episode again."

"I see. Thank you, Shintarou," Akashi murmured as he faces the bluenette who simply watched the exchange with a deadpan expression.

"You two know each other?" Kuroko queried.

"We have introduced ourselves when you were unconscious," Akashi explained as he glances back at Midorima, holding up the bread and drink in his hands. "You don't mind if he eats here, right?"

"As long as he does not litter," Midorima answered as he takes a seat, glancing at the health records on his desk. "If he feels better, you can leave the infirmary."

Akashi nodded at that before turning towards the bluenette, handing the food to him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko murmured as he hesitantly takes the bread and juice from his hands.

"I'm not particularly hungry," Akashi answered nonchalantly. "Now eat up, Tetsuya."

"But…"

"Look, if you two are going to flirt in here, keep your voices lowered and draw the curtains so that I can't see your interactions," Midorima interrupted the two, glaring sharply at the two before returning to his work.

With those words, Akashi swiftly drew the curtains over them before turning to the slightly flustered bluenette.

"Now will you eat?" Akashi asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I'll eat if Akashi-kun eats," Kuroko answered as he takes the wrapper of the bread, taking a bite out of it before offering it to the redhead. Sighing at the bluenette's persistence, he took a bite from the bread, smiling lightly when the bluenette did.

On the other hand, Midorima simply ignored the two, focusing on the records in front of him, and not the flirtatious act the two were exchanging in front of him.

* * *

"Study Hall periods suck, ya know."

Aomine Daiki grunted in agreement to that, slumping his whole body forward to the desk, but immediately perked up when a book hits his back sharply, courtesy of the strict librarian.

"I'd rather be listening to those old geezers lecture that get stuck in this place. Seriously, how can people deal with this?" Aomine grumbled in a whisper, referring to the deafening silence in the spacious library. Another book thrown at him. "Especially at that woman!"

He glared heatedly at the woman who threw the book at him. Said woman approached him quickly, the sound of her heels clacking sharply against the tiles of the floor.

"Unlike you, Dai-chan, these people are dedicated to studying. If you don't want books to be thrown at you repeatedly, get studying. Study hall period is not nap time!" the woman huffed in exasperation, crossing her arms under her bosom.

"Shut up, Satsuki!" Aomine growled while Kagami raised the book in his hands to cover his face from the two's view. "Have a look around and see that some guys are just messing around here. Geez, why are you even focusing your wrath on me, old woman?"

A sharp whack was delivered onto his head at that.

"I am not an old woman, you obnoxious-!"

"Shh!" The head librarian shushed the two, causing them to bow their heads low.

"Anyway, just leave me alone. I'll go grab a book or something and pretend to read so you go bother someone else, ya hear?" Aomine slurred, brushing off the woman who merely huffed before storming away, muttering a "Baka Dai-chan" on the way.

"What an annoying woman," Aomine murmured as he grabs a book from his bag, opening it at a certain page before staring blankly at it.

"Don't kid, Aomine," Kagami commented as he settles the book on his hands back onto the desk. "Momoi has been your friend since you were kids, right? The lady's just asking for your attention."

"Too bad I am not interested," Aomine shrugged as he props his right elbow against the table, resting his chin on his palm. "She's not interested, idiot. She's head-over-heels on Tetsu."

"Speaking of Kuroko, did you know that he actually had a childhood friend back then?" Kagami queried, facing Aomine.

"Hah?" Aomine frowned at that. "He's never mentioned having a friend before us."

"Turns out it was that new transfer student, Akashi Seijuuro," Kagami answered, tapping a finger on the table absent-mindedly. "He asked me if Kuroko ever mentioned about him. Think Kuroko has amnesia or something?"

"Don't think so. If he did, he could have told us, right?"

"Unless he is not aware of it himself," Kagami countered. "I mean, he never spoke much about his childhood."

"True. Think his mother knows something?"

"Maybe. Wanna ask her?" Kagami asked teasingly.

"No," Aomine answered gruffly, hurriedly. "I don't particularly want to be close to Mrs. Kuroko. She pampers us like babies even at our age. It's kind of unsettling."

"I agree on that," Kagami nodded in agreement. "I can't forget our last visit there."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Aomine shuddered at the horrible memory.

"What? Miss the milk and cookies?" Kagami teased, a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Aomine hissed, raising the book to cover his face, blocking out the soft chuckles from the redhead and the image of his annoying face-splitting grin.

* * *

"I'm sorry for having to hold you back for the whole day, Akashi-kun."

Outside the gates of their school, a certain bluenette was currently bowing in front his redhead savior, who simply stared at him for such actions. A warm hand placed itself atop his fluffy cyan-colored hair, ruffling it lightly.

"It's alright. It's just the first day, so it's just simple lessons and introductions," Akashi assured the bluenette as they walk along the pavement. "Anyway, let's just go to your house."

"Umm… My house?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"Ah… your mother may not have informed you, but she invited us for dinner at your house tonight, actually. If you don't mind, I'll just go straight to your house," Akashi explained.

"Umm…. 'Us'?"

"My mother and I," Akashi murmured. "I'll just message her that I'll be going there ahead of her."

"I see. Umm… does Akashi-kun know my house address?" Kuroko asked as he walks along the redhead who was currently preoccupied with his hand phone.

"Did you move into a new house?"

"No."

"Then, yes I do," Akashi answered. "When we were kids, I often visited your house after our classes in nursery. Though it was just a short period…"

"I'm sorry," Kuroko murmured, looking at the concrete underneath his feet. "Akashi-kun is saying all these things, yet I cannot remember any of what Akashi-kun is telling me."

Ruby eyes glinted ever the slightest, before they revert to their usual dullness, acting unaffected by the bluenette's words.

"I am at fault too," Akashi commented after a while, startling the bluenette. "Sprouting out fragments of memories you do not have the faintest idea if they are true or not…I am just making you confused, am I not?"

"It's…. alright," And truthfully, it is. Kuroko did not mind it, hearing fragments of his supposed past, with his supposed childhood friend, his first friend. It's just that there was that nagging feeling in his heart when the redhead tells him such things and he could not even reminisce it with the other. Was it pain? Or just…. Guilt?

"Tell me, do you not remember anything? Anything at all?" Akashi asked, looking directly into cyan orbs as he stops in his tracks.

"I…" The bluenette started, remembering bits of what happened before he fainted. "I'm not sure but... before I fainted, when I saw Akashi-kun, I just kept thinking how familiar it is…"

"Familiar? What is it?" Akashi asked, intrigued.

"Your color. The color of your red." Absent-mindedly, Kuroko reached out, grasping a lock of Akashi's hand gently in his hands. "All that registered in my mind was how familiar the color of your red is…"

"Why am I not surprised at that?" Akashi murmured, grasping that hand on his hair and placing it on one of his cheeks instead. Cold…. Kuroko thought to himself as he touches the soft skin. "Back then, you told me how you like this color, my color. That it was a shade that you won't ever forget."

"It's a beautiful shade," Kuroko murmured, smiling slightly when those eyes drifts close a tad bit. "Your red is a very beautiful shade."

"I'm pleased to hear that after so many years," Akashi commented, opening his eyes fully. "Especially because it comes from you."

"It should sound equally from anyone who tells you that, Akashi-kun. I am nothing but Akashi-kun's friend," Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi stared directly into his eyes, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"You are more than that to me, Tetsuya. You may have forgotten our promise before I left, but I have not. And I am still hanging onto it even after thirteen years." Akashi mumbled, dropping his and Kuroko's hands, entwining them as he resumes walking, dragging the slightly flushed bluenette behind him.

"What promise was it?" Kuroko asked, incredulous.

But Akashi did not answer, simply tightening his hold onto the bluenette's hand as they walk along the pavement, hand-in-hand, towards the bluenette's residence.

_You may forget it, but I will always remember our promise. It's what bound you to me, after all. I lost you once when I left. But now that I am back, permanently…_

"I won't lose you ever again," Akashi murmured to himself, unaware that the bluenette heard his words and was wondering what the redhead meant.

"Akashi-kun?"

Said teen simply shook his head, apologizing as he seems to be deep in thought. He pulled the bluenette closer unconsciously, walking in the same pace as Kuroko did.

"Knowing that you still remember my color is enough for me… For now," Akashi answered earnestly. "Tell me, did something happen during the thirteen years I was away?"

"Not that I can remember…" Kuroko answered truthfully. "My memories as a child are all fuzzy to me. As if there is something there that was taken away..."

_Did he suffer from amnesia when he was a kid?_

"Do you think you have amnesia?"

"I…. doubt it, Akashi-kun. If I did, I would have not remembered moments with my mother when I was a child. I can remember them clearly, but some parts are just fuzzy…"

"But if you do not have one, how…"

_How can you forget about me?_

"What were you going to ask, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko queried as he sees the troubled look in the redhead's face.

"It's nothing," The thought was quickly brushed off. "We should head to your residence quickly. The sky is getting dark."

The bluenette simply nodded at that, not knowing how to respond better to that comment. He let the redhead drag him to his house, their hand entwined, uncaring if anyone had seen them walking with such close proximity between them.

* * *

_"I like Sei-kun's color red," the toddler blurted out as they play on the sandbox. The two of them, on their very own world that they have created themselves._

_"My….red?" Akashi asked, tilting his head to the side as he gathers sand into a small bucket._

_"Hai! When I look at Sei-kun's red, I feel very warm and happy," Kuroko answered with a smile. "Sei-kun's red makes me feel safe whenever I am with Sei-kun. It makes Tet-chan feel as if no one can hurt him."_

_"Does Tet-chan feel as if anyone will try to hurt him?" Akashi inquired, worried for the younger toddler._

_"When I am alone, without mama or Sei-kun, yes…" Kuroko admitted, fiddling with his thumbs in embarrassment._

_"Don't worry!" the redhead exclaimed, catching the bluenette's attention. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Tet-chan, alright?"_

_Kuroko smiled widely at that, flashing his smile directly at his most treasured person._

_He was the only one that can see his smiles. The only one that can make him laugh, and wipe his tears. He won't let anyone take his place in his bluenette's heart. Not to anyone. Never to anyone._

* * *

**To be continued**

**Kato: 10:31pm people! I have to jet. Before I get caught. xD Leave a review for comments or suggestions. Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED FOR A REASON... I kind of... *coughs* fucked up on something. But yes... Same concept. I shall explain my... stupidity (yes, I admit it XD) on my next chapter.**

**Kato: Erm… I have no other excuse than what I actually use. HEY! IT RHYMES! XD Anyway, here is an update :") We're getting to the main plot so please bear with me. TT_TT **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine. Period.**

**Words of Gratitude: To mah dad who allowed me to use the computer for 15 minutes. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Square One**

"Erm..."

Wide and uneasy cyan-colored orbs drifted from the two teens who simply stared back nonchalantly at the woman. She parted her lips in a gesture to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She closed it once again, finding herself at a loss for words as she watched them, the silence stretching on even longer.

"It's a surprise that you two already met..." she breathed after moments of silence.

"It is nice to see you once again after a long while, Kuroko-san," Akashi greeted, lowering his head in respect.

The three of them were situated in the living room of the Kuroko residence, with the two teens sitting on the family couch and Kuroko's mother on a single chair. Not much has been said since they entered the bluenette's household, as if the sudden presence of the redhead was something Kuroko's mother did not expect.

"Seijuuro... Look at you," she breathed, placing a hand on her chest as she took in the boy's appearance. "You have become such a fine, handsome young man over the years. I can hardly believe you were that cute boy who used to like being alone back then. And please, call me okaa-san."

"Okaa-san," Akashi amended, smiling slightly at that. "Thank you for your wonderful compliment. You yourself have grown more beautiful over the years."

"Please," she scoffed with a smile. "How has Katsumi-san been?"

"She has been fine and well, thank you."

"That's nice," she commented with a soft smile. "You two stay here. I will go and get us some tea."

With that, she stood up from her seat and strode towards the kitchen. Once she was gone from their sight, Akashi turned towards Kuroko who tiredly slumped against his seat.

"Are you alright?" A warm hand caressed his pale cheeks lightly, causing him to lean in to that warmth.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just tired."

Akashi patted his own shoulder lightly.

"You can rest your head here if you want," he suggested as he guides Kuroko's head to his shoulder. "I would not be surprised if you are still feeling light-headed."

He wasn't really. But when a warm hand caressed his hair in such a gentle manner, all he could do was succumb, his head bobbed up and down once for no apparent reason at all.

"It's very nice to see you two close."

The two quickly separated upon hearing that comment. Manami-san was there, standing by the hallway to the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea. The two teens blushed a tad bit at that, trying their best to will it down their cheeks. She simply smiled at that as she placed the tray on their coffee table, handing a cup each to the two teens who gratefully took it.

"Does your mother know that you are already here?" she inquired politely, taking a sip from her cup.

The teen nodded in ascent to that.

"I took the liberty of accompanying Tet-chan... I mean, Tetsuya home. I am very worried since he passed out during homeroom period," Akashi explained, his ruby irises bearing into those cyan ones of the woman, a look that spoke of a need for a reasonable explanation from the woman.

"So I have expected..." Manami murmured softly, but the two teens heard what she said.

"What do you mean, okaa-san?" Kuroko inquired, a frown settling on his face as he said that.

But Akashi was quick to catch on with the flow of the conversation. Not voicing out the questions in his mind, he simply waited for the woman to speak.

A small resigned sigh reverberated throughout the room.

"How many years has it been, Seijuuro? Thirteen years, yes?" she asked rhetorically, smiling a tad bit as she tucks a lock of her hair behind one of her ears. "Many things have passed, you see."

"So I have seen," Akashi replied, his posture casual while his lips drew into a thin line. "Many things have passed. So many things I think I was not even informed of, okaa-san."

"This is causing you pain, I know..." Manami murmured, clasping her hands together as she looks down onto the polished wooden floor, indiscernible emotions swirling in her eyes. "But you must also know, things happen for a reason."

"What are you two talking about?" Kuroko intervened, not grasping what the two were talking about. "Okaa-san? Akashi-kun?"

"If you must know, Tetsuya, and you may have realized earlier on at the infirmary, your medical records are incomplete," Akashi explained.

"Indeed," the bluenette's mother agreed. "I should know that because I tampered with it."

Kuroko could not understand what was transpiring before him, as if his mother and the redhead were having a conversation on their own world. That only confirmed the fact that Akashi and he go a long way back. But tampered? What part of his medical record did his mother tamper with?

"Tetsuya," his mother murmured his name softly, but her face was devoid of anything but seriousness.

"You have a case of amnesia."

Akashi expected as such as the answer, but it did not make the painful realization easier to bear.

"Of course, you won't believe me because you remember your childhood but..." she continued, not looking at her son, an unfathomable expression in her eyes. "The doctor said it was triggered by depression. You were so... so alone and devastated when Seijuuro left. You would always wait for him every day. Depression erased your memories of him... Your mind itself did it on its own."

_**I** caused Tetsuya to forget about me?_

"The doctor said that there are high chances that he would have excruciating episodes as he did if he were to remember," she was now looking at Akashi, her eyes drifting occassionally to the side. "So I had to let him remember on his own."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Akashi questioned, glancing at the stunned bluenette for a mere second. "I would have convinced hahaue to let me stay here with him."

"There was no reason to," Manami answered, shaking her head. "Nothing could have changed what had happened. Would you have accepted things as a child?"

"Why didn't you tell me then? Of Akashi-kun," the bluenette spoke up after a while.

"When you met him, did you remember him? I gather not. As I said, nothing would have changed."

Silence followed shortly as the two teens tried to process what was told of them. The bluenette's hands were shaking slightly as he raised them up, using them as a platform to rest his chin on. His slightly parted lips were shaking uneasily, no words forming on his lips.

"Are there things I can know then? Perhaps just facts that won't trigger me to have another episode," Kuroko asked.

"You and Seijuuro are childhood friends. He is your very first friend."

Kuroko nodded before standing up from his seat, excusing himself as he rushes to his room, ignoring his mother's calls.

"I'll talk to him," Akashi excused himself as well, bowing politely before rushing up to where the bluenette was.

A soft "I'm so sorry" lingered in the room. To whom it was directed to, no one knew.

* * *

Upon entering the bluenette's room, he took notice of how much seemed to have changed.

_'It has been thirteen years after all...'_, he thought to himself that as he glanced from the queen-sized bed, to the bluenette's study table, to the small Alaskan Malamute dog rushing towards him, barking happily by his feet. He knelt on one knee, petting the dog for a tad few seconds, before standing up on his feet, walking towards his childhood friend who was standing by the window, looking out.

"Tetsuya," he breathed the bluenette's name as he places his hands on shaky ones, clasping them tightly. "Are you alright?"

Said teen did not answer to that, simply staring outside blankly.

"Why can't I remember?" he whispered, more to himself. "Why won't my mind remember?"

"Don't. Don't force yourself to remember. You'll hurt yourself."

"I cannot forget..." Kuroko answered, his eyes dull. "How can I forget my first friend?"

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault," Akashi assured him.

"I'm sorry..."

Neither said a word. To the bluenette, no matter how many times he were to utter such words, nothing would change. Rather than appeasing the pain he knew the other was experiencing, it would only fuel it more. The same sentiment ran through the other teen's head. Even if he were to claim that it was his fault, would Kuroko's memories return? He thought not.

"You don't have to remember," Akashi spoke, startling the bluenette. "We can always start anew."

"Are you sure?" the bluenette breathed, looking up at those ruby irises for affirmation, which he received.

"There's no use blaming ourselves or anyone for what had transpired in the past," Akashi continued. "As long as you're willing to go back to square one, I see nothing wrong."

Kuroko pondered about that, looking at the earnest and calm expression of his supposed childhood friend.

"Square One," the bluenette agreed.

* * *

"Manami-san!" A woman with dark red hair that cascades just above her ample bosom greeted her dear friend as soon as the door to the residence of the Kuroko's was opened. Despite her age and maturity, she glomped said woman firmly, almost squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"I-It's good to see you too," she stuttered slightly due to the sudden lack of breath upon being released.

The blue-haired woman shook her head at the other's giddy gesture. Some things never change no matter how much time has passed.

"Now, where is my adorable future son-in-law?" she asked with so much enthusiasm upon entering the household, almost practically skipping.

"He and Seijuuro are upstairs in his room," Manami answered with a slight smile.

"Oh," the red-haired beauty stopped in the middle of her assessment of the living room as she glanced incredulously at her friend. "I didn't know that they are already at that stage."

"Huh?"

"The propagating stage."

"K-Katsumi-san!" Manami placed a hand over her mouth, blushing brightly at the woman's indecent suggestion. "They're just having a conversation."

"That's good," the woman smiled sheepishly, apologetic of her suggestion. "It has been thirteen years after all."

"It has," Manami agreed with a small smile.

Neither of the two mothers said a word for a moment, simply basking in the temporary peace that seemed to encompass them. Thirteen years. So many things have changed. And yet, it seemed that so little time has passed by.

"Though Sei does not seem to show it, he is actually ecstatic to be here." Katsumi spoke after a while.

"Seijuuro-kun has grown into a fine young man."

"More so than his father will ever be," was the bitter response.

"Am I glad you were the one who raised him up," Manami voiced out, a trace of a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Of course! He has to be the perfect husband to your adorable Tetsuya!" the redhead answered in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"Are you sure that they would even remember that after thirteen years? They made that promise when they were children," the blue-haired lady reasoned.

"Sei still remembers and is willing to get married to Tetsuya. What I do worry about is Tetsuya? Does he remember? I gather from my son from his recent message to me that he speculates Tetsuya to have some sort of memory loss," the redhead commented, clasping her own hands firmly.

"Depression. Depression was the cause," was the simple answer. An answer that neither confirmed nor negate the speculation.

The two mothers stared at each other for quite some time, their expressions unfathomable. The soft ticking of a clock seemed maddening as the silence between them stretched on, so do the tension.

"I'm sure that the two of them can come up with something," Katsumi finally broke the silence as she stares up at the ceiling. "I'd be really ecstatic if I can get my cute future son-in-law in a wedding gown of some sort."

"Katsumi-san..." was the exasperated sigh.

"Not a word, Manami-san. They made a promise to each other, they have to fulfill it. No matter the odds. Even if it was made when they were just children, I assure you, they mean the same now as they did before," Katsumi firmly insisted, not allowing the other to negate or refuse.

She bit lightly on her tongue as she stares at her lap, unease bubbling up in her stomach. As a mother, she expected her friend to understand. Thirteen years have passed. What if the two teens don't see themselves as they did before? What if Tetsuya wanted to have someone else in his life? Someone who is not Seijuuro.

"Ara? Tetsu-kun!"

Looking up from her lap, Kuroko's mother snapped from her reverie just in time to see a mop of fiery red zoomed pass her.

"Tetsu-kun!"

**THUD!**

"Hahaue!"

"Oh look at you! My word, you look so cute and handsome and young and... And sweet!" Akashi's mother gushed out as if she were ogling at a baby or a toddler, which the bluenette was not.

Startled, Kuroko simply stayed in his position, leaning awkwardly on his elbows.

"N... Nice to meet you... Akashi-san," Kuroko slightly stuttered as he politely greets the woman.

"So polite too!" she giggles, releasing him and standing up swiftly as if nothing happened at all. "Oh, how I've missed your cuteness, dear child. And please, call me 'hahaue' just as Seijuuro does."

By then, Manami had already promptly stood up from where she sat to stare at them. It was quite a familiar scene to her, as far as she could remember back before Seijuuro and his mother left. Memories of them visiting over after their kids' day at the nursery surfaced from her mind in bits of fragments. Those were the days; the days she cherished above all. Those days when Tetsuya would still smile without a care to a world.

"Umm... I think that is quite informal... Akashi-san," Tetsuya commented with a small grimace as the woman presses his head against her ample bosom.

"Nonsense!" Katsumi waved her hand off at the comment. "You should get used to calling your soon-to-be mother-in-law like that."

...

...

...

"Pardon?" Kuroko asked, cyan-colored eyes partially wider than they usually were.

"You should get used to calling your soon-to-be mother-in-law like that," Akashi's mother repeated, not minding the baffled expression of her friend and the warning glare of his son.

"What do you mean by that, Akashi-san?" Kuroko questioned, glancing from the woman, to his mother, to his childhood friend who was currently finding interest on the floor.

"Oh? I know you have forgotten, but I thought Seijuuro will tell you," the woman said with a shrug, still smiling at the confused bluenette. "You, my dear, and Seijuuro have long agreed upon getting married in the future, to which us, your parents, gave complete consent to."

Whoever thought of the saying, 'Like mother, like son' may have found an actual proof to contest that as the red-haired woman took self-gratification upon seeing the petrified expression on the bluenette's face and the look of utter annoyance in her son's. Indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya may have lost his memory but that does not deter the devious mother's plan on having said bluenette as his future son-in-law.

Nope. Not at all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**QUESTION: WHO WANTS ADDITIONAL CHAPTERS ON KUROKO AND AKASHI'S FAMILY?**  
**  
Kato: Yeah... Slightly longer and stuff BUT we're getting to the main plot, in case you readers are wondering. My updates are slightly... well, would be undeniably late because if some time conflicts but I am not abandoning my fics, I promise. Till then, Cheerio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kato:** A kind person kindly pointed out how fudged up a detail was in my previous chapter. XD I edited that, and thanks to the kind person's information, I am able to find a nice plot development in this story. Therefore, **I give my gratitude to Anonymous Void for graciously pointing out my mistake.** I gravely apologize for taking up much of your time. *bows*

Also, some messaged me about Akashi's mother being too inconsiderate and stuff to Kuroko and his mother. I know at some point that she really is. I know she really is because I made her that way. XD But no. I am not changing that part of her. She will be one of the kind fairy godmothers, whatever you guys prefer to call it, that would help in the development of Akashi and Kuroko's crumbled relationship.

With that, do read away now.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs solely to its creator. I do not own it, nor do I make a move to claim it as my own.

**Words of Gratitude:** To the 15+ people that left a review, those who have supported, and is still supporting this story. I am very grateful of all of you.

**Last but not least, do read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Stranger**

* * *

_He was but a stranger to me. What position do I have in his life?_

* * *

Ruby red eyes stared intently into its possessors, a pair blazing with such intensity with intentions of provoking, to induce the other to succumb and take back words deemed timely inappropriate. The other pair burned with calm indignance, intrigue and of silent proclamation, one such that the other had such difficulty of grasping.

"Hahaue..." was the warning tone, to which said person ignored all too well as she directed her gaze at the still stunned young bluenette.

"Is it too much to take, my cute future son-in-law?" she cooed at him. "Now that you know, we should proceed with the wedding soon!"

The three other occupants in the room stared at the fiery haired woman, looking at her as if she has grown another head.

"Just. Kidding~" she giggled, wrapping her arms around her frustrated son. "You look so cute to tease, my dear Tetsuya!"

Said bluenette released a sigh of relief, glancing once at his perturbed mother, before looking at the other woman.

"Oh. I thought you were serious for once," he murmured uncomfortably.

"Maybe," was the teasing remark. "Maybe not. You and Sei were inseparable as kids, and both of you like to make promises to each other when you were a child. Maybe along the way..."

She trailed off with a seemingly innocent smile. Out of feeling uncomfortable, he directed his eyes to his said inseparable childhood friend, who apparently has his eyes directed at his mother, reprimanding her through his crimson red eyes.

"Hahaue, please do be considerate to Tetsuya," was the redhead's warning as he detaches himself from his mother's grasp. "You are making him uncomfortable."

"Sorry, dear," she apologized with a smile while staring at the two boys. "Tetsuya's face is just so blank! He's so very different from when you were kids. Don't get me wrong, he is drop-dead gorgeous just like you... and adorable too!"

"Umm... Thank you...?" Kuroko breathed out of courtesy, not knowing how to handle the enthusiastic lady in front of him. Is she really Akashi Seijuuro's mother? Somehow, he envisioned someone... stiffer.

"We can have this conversation at dinner," Manami intervened, gesturing towards the dining table. "What do you say?"

"Great!" Katsumi cheered, clasping her hands in front of her as she ushers the two teens to the table. "It's been so long since I tasted Manami-san's cooking."

"I'll help you bring the food in, Aun... I mean, okaa-san," Seijuuro offered to Manami, following the woman to the kitchen, escaping from his mother's clutches. "It's the least I could offer as my apologies for my mother's inappropriate behavior."

"Your mother's enthusiastic disposition is not something you should worry about, Seijuuro-kun," the woman chided in a pleasant tone. "That's what makes your mother... Unique."

"But you are displeased of it," Akashi commented flatly.

A small sigh escaped the woman's lips as she handed the teen a plateful of one of the dishes to be served.

"Indeed I am," she answered. "I will not lie to you, Seijiuuro-kun. I would rather you and your mother would forget about trying to being back my son's memories. It would just cause him unnecessary pain in more ways than one. Would you do me the favor of not letting my son experience that? I'm sure you would, knowing that you have seen what could possibly happen to him."

"You are asking me to simply let go of what we were in the past?" he asked in skepticism.

She shook her head slightly, pursing her lips as she gauged for the right words.

"I am asking you to create from here on out new memories with him. I have no qualms with you staying by my son's side, Seijuuro-kun," the woman answered with a wry smile. "You know I see you as if you are also a son of mine. Just... Please do this for me. Don't try to bring back my son's memories. For him. Please?"

Fine lips drew into a thin line at said favor. He glanced away from those cyan-colored orbs as he weighs his options. For once, he wished in his life that he could be selfish.

"As long as I can stay beside him... Alright," Akashi agreed, repressing a sigh as a wry smile of his own dashed across his lips.

"Thank you," Manami breathed, her smile becoming more natural as she places her hands firmly on Akashi's shoulders, looking up at him to stare into his eyes directly. "I leave Tetsuya to your care then."

"Yes, okaa-"

"Mou! What are you two still doing in the kitchen?" Akashi's mother demanded from the dining area.

"Better get that to the kitchen."

Manami patted Akashi's shoulder twice, ushering him to the dining area with the dish in his grasp.

'You are loved by many, my dear son,' was Kuroko Manami's thoughts. 'By people who treasure you with pure sincerity and wishes of never ending happiness. Let this bring that radiance back into your face.'

Seijuuro's presence was cozily warm, she concluded that since the first time she saw the boy back when he was but five-years old, and that warmth still retained in him, despite how his demeanor became more... restrictive, in a sense.

Seijuuro was the very person she would entrust Tetsuya to. From then and in the near future, she was ascertained that she could truly entrust his son, with no qualms, to him.

* * *

There existed various comprehensible reasons as to why Kuroko Tetsuya preferred the company of solitude over the company of many individuals - including his close friends', given various reasons as well. It was just that uneasiness that exudes from him whenever he comes into contact with unfamiliar people that had him prefer isolation more than anything. From beside him, he could feel his so-called childhood friend's stare directed at him, probably noticing how fidgety he seemed to be as the redhead's mother bombarded him with tons of questions.

"How was class, Tetsuya?" Katsumi asked the poor bluenette, settling with using his first name after receiving a reprimanding look from her son.

"It was alright, Akashi-... I mean, hahaue," Kuroko corrected himself, lowering his chopsticks as he answered. "Akashi-kun and I are in the same classes, it seems."

"Akashi-kun?" the woman glanced pointedly at her son, who shook his head slightly, asking for her to drop the topic. "Well, I know you don't remember him that much, but don't you think you should call him by his first name at least? You two are still the best of friends," the woman reasoned.

"Well..." the bluenette looked uneasily at said redhead, who simply returned the gaze. "If Akashi-kun does not mind..."

"I don't," was the redhead's curt answer.

"Then..." the bluenette breathed, grimacing slightly in unease. "S... Se... Seijuuro-kun?"

It sounded... weird, coming from his mouth. With such thought in his mind, he failed to notice the slight curve on Akashi's lips, one he tried to conceal by looking down, stuffing rice in his mouth. Despite the other's uneasiness, 'Seijuuro' sounded far more better than 'Akashi-kun'. It sounded more natural to the older teen's ears.

"How was America, Seijuuro?" Manami politely inquired, sparing pity on her son.

"It was," he swallowed once before speaking, clearing his throat. "Too... much for my liking. Japan is more tolerable."

"Too much? But Ryouta-kun has always been with you," his mother remarked.

"He is part of that 'too much' category," Akashi countered with a frown. "Due to his job, there is not a time when I am with him that his fans crowd over him."

"That can count as socializing," Manami made a comment of her own at that.

"It is 'pestering', rather than 'socializing'," Akashi corrected. "I don't appreciate the crowd about him."

"You never appreciated anything, son," his mother released a soft sigh.

"I do. I appreciate you for taking me home, Hahaue," was the blunt answer.

"Of course. You never did like America anyway."

During the entire conversation, Kuroko kept to himself, eating quietly in his seat as he listened to their exchange. He could not relate with the topic. He did not know what to say to his so-called childhood friend. There was just that huge hole, that huge gap that he knew would be totally difficult to cross. Unfortunately, he was never a person who would be daring enough to cross that gap.

Manami noticed the sadness that presented itself in her son's usually emotionless eyes. It was always, no matter how much time has passed, painful to see it. It was way more painful than seeing his usual emotionless expression.

That was a flaw of being a mother - the heartbreaking feeling whenever your child is suffering.

"Tetsuya?"

Slowly, he lifted his head to face Akashi, his eyes silently asking what the other wanted.

"Are you feeling alright?" He placed a hand on his forehead to check on his temperature, occasionally sliding it down to one of his cheeks. "You were being quiet."

"I'm sorry, Aka-... Seijuuro-kun. I did not mean to intrude. Please don't mind me and continue with your conversation," he answered politely, plucking the hand away from his cheek.

"It's alright, my dear boy," Katsumi intervened. "It was not an interesting conversation at all."

_I beg to differ... _

"Do take care of each other in your school, alright?" she continued. "Have you two considered what clubs you would be joining?"

Even though the question was directed to both of the teens, those fiery orbs were firmly locked onto the bluenette with expectance.

"Umm..." Kuroko started, looking away from that piercing gaze, directing his eyes onto his plate. "I've been considering joining the library committee... Or the basketball club."

"Basketball?" the redhead woman repeated, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "That's great! You know, Seijuuro played basketball a few years back, but he decided to focus on his academics and have up on the sport."

"Umm... Didn't you enjoy the sport, Seijuuro-kun?" Kuroko questioned, looking at the other teen curiously.

"I did," he answered. "But you can never take the sport that far. Once you reach a certain period in your life, you'll find that it would be best to focus solely on one thing at a time."

He was different. They were so alike, and yet so different. Indeed, there was just a big gap to cross.

"If you want to, we could play some other time?" Akashi offered.

"That would be nice," Kuroko answered flatly, regretting how dull it probably sounded, and how his tone spiked the redhead's worry for him ever the more.

"Maybe you should invite Taiga and Daiki too," Manami suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "I think Seijuuro-kun would be delighted to meet your friends too."

"I met them earlier, okaa-san," Akashi answered politely. "They visited Tetsuya while we were in the infirmary a while ago."

"Those two are really nice boys," Manami murmured, her eyes drifting towards her friend who was happily eating while listening to the conversation. "I'm sure Seijuuro-kun would find it nice to socialize with them."

"If your Tetsuya took a liking to them, I'm sure Seijuuro too will. After all, you two always did come as a package and very much agree on everything," Katsumi commented, smiling warmly at the two teens who simply nodded at that.

"Going back to the topic, how about you, Seijuuro-kun? What club did you have in mind?"

"I am intent on joining the Student Council Organization. It looks very promising," Akashi answered before resuming his dinner as he waited for either parent to comment.

"When have you decided on that?" Manami queried while tucking a lock of teal-sea blue hair behind her left ear.

"Since we moved back here in Japan, okaa-san. It would not affect my studies much, so I figured that joining in would be perfect."

"How about having that as your third option, son?" Manami suggested at her quiet boy. "It would be nice as well if you and Seijuuro-kun are in the same club."

"I guess so," was the curt answer.

Noticing the teen's lack of interest regarding the matter, the two women decided to talk among themselves, leaving the two to their meal.

_Indeed, he is just a stranger to me._

Cyan-colored orbs lidded at that, in disappointment at himself or in frustration, he could not tell.

_Indeed, I am just a stranger to him._

Ruby eyes lidded at the thought in understanding. He dare not deny his disappointment regarding the matter. Agreeing to the request of Kuroko's mother was easier said than done. But he made a promise, and it was only man's pride that he vowed to stick to it.

Life just sucks like that.

* * *

"I would want to catch up much further, but seeing as it's already getting late and the boys still have classes tomorrow, we should call it a day."

The evening ended with the Akashi family having to leave promptly after dinner due to time restrictions, and Katsumi's concern over Kuroko's health, suggesting that they leave soon so that he may rest. Akashi had no protests on the matter, a part of him wanting the bluenette to rest just as well so that his body may recuperate. Catching up with each other's lives can be delayed until tomorrow.

"I'll come by early tomorrow morning so that we could go to school together, alright?" Akashi told Kuroko as his mother walked towards their car. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko answered softly.

"You don't need to call me that in front of others if it embarrasses you." A soft chuckle escaped from thin lips that curved up in amusement. "You may wish to call me that in private if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you for your kind consideration."

"Well..." Akashi reaches out a hand towards the bluenette, to which Kuroko hesitantly took. Applying little force, he pulled the shorter teen towards him, encompassing him in such a warm and firm embrace.

_It's comforting... _

"Good night, Tetsuya," Akashi breathed, tightening his embrace for a mere second before slowly loosening his hold on that frail body.

"Good night, Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko bid just as well.

To the two mothers that saw the exchange, both wondered just how far can Akashi Seijuuro salvage back their relationship – a relationship that was, more or less, in a fragile state as of now.

Kuroko Manami could only hope that Seijuuro sticks to his word.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Kato:** For the additional chapter, **I will only feature Akashi's past**. Why? I have some things planned for Kuroko's. **Leave a review for this lil 'ol story of mine, please! **


End file.
